


【授权翻译】One of Us 第三章

by juanxincai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia NCT, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanxincai/pseuds/juanxincai
Summary: 拜Donghyuck的大嘴巴所赐，他跟踪Mark后陷入危险之中。





	【授权翻译】One of Us 第三章

原文链接： https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774950/chapters/31660779  
作者：sweetkpopfan

在AO3上看到的文章，已经获得授权。  
如有不妥，会删除。渣翻预警！

第三章 Donghyuck和他无法停歇的“小广播”

“Mark？”

Donghyuck又在半夜醒来，听到了那熟悉的沙沙脚步声。接着是“噗通”一声，然后陷入针落在地上都可以听到的寂静。

“Mark？”

Donghyuck离开房间走到大厅里，外面漆黑一片但窗户大开着。一具尸体躺在窗下，头向左倾斜着。

“Mark？”Donghyuck声音颤抖着靠近那具尸体。抖动着手指向脑袋的方向摸去，感受到那股潮湿时，他手指并拢捂住了自己的脸。

血。

Donghyuck尖叫出声。

******************

“老天，老天。” Donghyuck从梦中惊醒，额头上全是汗。他把身上的毯子踢到一边，用手摸了摸脸，接着轻轻的拍打了几下好确认自己真的醒了。“天啦，天啦。”

（这只是一个梦。所有的一切都是做梦而已。）

Donghyuck打开自己的房门，垫脚走到Mark的房间。其实他也不知道Mark在不在房里，但是来确认一下也不会有什么损失。他轻轻的推开房门，透过屋里敞开的窗户所照射进的光线，他可以看到

Mark正躺在床上，藏身于自己的梦境中。

想到那只是一场噩梦，Donghyuck松了一口气。但是梦里发生的一切是那么的真实，一点都不像梦境，反而像是在某刻等待着爆发的事件。他的手指还在不停颤抖，心脏剧烈跳动着。

想到这些，Donghyuck没法立刻关上房门了。好一会儿，他都是站在门边听着Mark沉浸睡梦中发出的轻盈呼吸声，也许这样才能更好的确信对方是真实的活着。

******************

“告诉我，比起那副是不是交这副，Kim教授会更喜欢？”Renjun一边指着电脑里的图画一边问着Jeno。

“我觉得他会喜欢那副。”Jeno回答。“但是哪副都没关系，因为你的每一副作品都很完美。”

“才不是那样。”Renjun叹气。

“就是的。”Jeno笑着说，将自己的脑袋靠到Renjun的脖颈处。他们两个和Donghyuck正在学校主教学楼前消磨时间，因为要等另一个朋友Jaemin汇合一起去看电影。Donghyuck耳朵里塞着耳机，

一边听着音乐一边阅读着放在面前的课本。突然，Renjun推了他一把，他差点失去了平衡摔倒在地上。

“你干什……”

“快看，Mark在那里！”Renjun指着一个角落。Mark正和藏身于柱子后的某个人说着什么，从Mark的脸部表情看来，这可不是一场友好的交流。

“他在和谁说话？”

“不知道，我什么都看不到。”

Mark开始大吼，好吧至少看起来他开始大声吼起来。他的手四处挥舞，表情紧张。在撂下一个词或者是一句话后，Mark转身离开。和他交谈的对象也从柱子后现身了，那是Jinyoung。在Jinyoung也

愤怒的离开前，他伸出手朝Mark的背影竖了中指。

“他们发生了什么事？”

“那可是Jinyoung。” Donghyuck嗤之以鼻。“没人能和那个混蛋好好相处，就算对方是圣徒的化身Mark Lee，也是不行的。”

“你觉得他现在离开会去哪？”

这边的三个人看着Mark走向了学校的尽头，在停车场处停下脚步。那里停着一辆黑色的车，Mark走过去敲了敲茶色的车窗，说了几句之后就坐上了车。

“朋友们，你们自己去看电影行么？” Donghyuck摘下耳机，奔向自己的自行车。

“你要去哪？”

“我会给你发信息的。”

“Donghyuck，等等！” Donghyuck完全没有理会的骑车离开，路过Jaemin时只留下对方惊讶和疑惑的表情。载着Mark的黑色轿车离开校园后驶入了主路。Donghyuck小心翼翼的跟在后面，因为不

想被车里的Mark注意到。如果Mark看到了，又或者是其他人知道了他现在的这种跟踪行为，他可能会因此惹上麻烦。

那为什么又要这样做？谁知道呢？Donghyuck可不是那种三思而后行的人。准确的说他应该是那种“先行动事后再弥补”的类型。

Donghyuck追踪着Mark来到了此行的目的地，一座图书馆。那是一座私人图书馆，由钱多的著名政治家出于炫耀的意图出资建造。Donghyuck在离图书馆一个街区远的地方停好自行车，然后跟着

Mark进入了图书馆。

他之前并没有来过这里，说起来有点不好意思，这座图书馆远比自己校园里的旧图书馆精致，美丽高耸的玻璃屋顶搭配白色墙壁。一堆又一堆的图书按照字母顺序分门别类的排列着。

（如果Mark是来这里学习的话，哇！那真的是大发!）

Mark挑了一本书坐下阅读。Donghyuck也随便找了一本，在隔着几张桌子的地方坐下。15分钟过去了，什么也没发生。终于有个人坐到了Mark的对面。

（等等，我认得那个男人。）

穿着迷彩夹克的男人，帽子拉的很低遮住了脸。但是耳朵上许多的耳洞引起了Donghyuck的注意。想起来了，他是照片中的那些男人之一。他们两个什么都没说，Mark只是抬头看了他一眼。

（哦，天啦。我要拥有第一次目睹地下交易的体验了吗？！）

那个穿着夹克的男人拿出手机摆弄着。而Mark看起来则是有些无聊（显而易见，因为他呆在该死的图书馆里），他把书推到一边，站起来开始四处走动。对面的男人注意到Mark离开了自己的座位，

他抓过那本书开始翻阅起来。接着又转向Donghyuck所在的方向，没办法他只好缩着背躲在手中拿着的书本的后面。

（糟糕。）

Donghyuck快速翻着书页，阅读跳跃而出的单词，心脏狂跳不止。抬起头的时候发现那个人已经把书合上了。

Mark走回来，那人则起身离开了。Mark选了一本书走向借阅台，Donghyuck慌了。

（现在又要去哪？）

Donghyuck还是想要追踪Mark，所以把书丢在桌子上，假装打电话的小心起身离开座位。那辆载着Mark来到图书馆的车再一次接上了Mark，这次是驶向了其他地方。

（滋滋滋滋滋）

来自“我是JAEMIN”的消息：

拜托了！Donghyuck你可不要惹上麻烦。

Donghyuck并没有回消息的打算。他将手机放入口袋骑上自行车。

******************

“劳驾。”

“怎么了？”Donghyuck一边嚼着口香糖一边拿下耳塞。

“此处不得闲逛。”满身肌肉的保镖回答。深色乌木印刷着“The Joker”字样，挂在俱乐部入口处的墙壁上作为装饰。Mark向保镖展示了自己的卡片后，对方点点头放了他进去。Donghyuck并没有通行

证，但是这并不能阻止他想要从窗户里进行偷窥的想法。

“我正在等我的父亲。”

“你的父亲？”保镖扬眉。“他是谁？”

“Lee Donghae王子二世。”

“哪位王子？”

“你都不知道俱乐部里有一位皇室成员吗？” Donghyuck喘着粗气。“我真的很震惊，也许从现在起你称呼我为殿下比较好。”

“俱乐部没有皇室成员。”

“那一定是哪里出了问题。” Donghyuck挠了挠头。“我收到信息要在首尔最好的绅士俱乐部之一等我的父亲。”

“完全搞不懂你在说什么。”

“这不是很糟糕么？” Donghyuck摇头。“在这里工作的保镖不知道他在为谁服务。真是可惜，你新来的？”

“并不是，我在这里工作多年。”

“那你一定很了解这里。”

“当然。”

“那告诉我吧。” Donghyuck小心翼翼的盯着保镖。“我父亲在不在里面。”

“没有Lee Donghae王子这一号人物。”

“那都有些谁呢？”

“政客、总裁、名人之类。”保镖耸肩。

“做些什么呢？”

“这里是绅士俱乐部。你认为会做什么？”

“饮酒、品尝美食和八卦。” Donghyuck不时走动，将手放到身后。“我还听到流言说有漂亮的女人。”

“你可以相信你想相信的事情。”

“那毒品呢？”

“我没有回答你这个问题的义务。”

“哈，但你没否认。”

保镖摇了摇头，想表示自己并不想回答这个问题。但Donghyuck知道自己已经成功吊住了对方。“那关于刚刚进去的那个小孩呢？”

“哪个小孩？”

“哦，拜托。” Donghyuck嘲笑。“就刚刚那个拥有VIP卡但是与这里完全格格不入的男孩。他在这里做什么？服务生还是sugar baby。”

“我不会透露任何信息的。”

“算了吧。”Donghyuck摇头。“我猜你是什么都不知道，毕竟连我父亲在不在里面这个问题你都回答不上来。”

Donghyuck转身，背对着保镖晃起脚跟。（3、2、1）

“他为老板提供服务。”

（搞定。）

“老板是谁？”

“Lee先生。”

“哪个Lee先生？”

“Lee Taeyong先生。”

“所以他是俱乐部的主人。好吧，也许你应该放我进去，这样我可以向他询问我父亲的下落。”

“不行……殿下。”保镖伸出手阻止。“如果我看到王子，可以由我转告您他的位置？”

“算了。”Donghyuck发出嘲笑声。“烦死了，我父亲晚些时候回到宫殿里再见面吧。他是做什么的？”

“他是俱乐部的拥有者。您还想知道什么呢？”

“关于那个男孩，不是老板。”

“老板吩咐的任何事。”

“你的意思是侍奉老板？”

“殿下，你不应该继续呆在这里了”保镖回答。“如果您被人发现呆在这边，您会惹上麻烦的。”

“这个地方有那样的声誉哈？” Donghyuck咧嘴笑着。“好吧，我也不想。”他一边转身一边塞回耳塞，接着快步走开。刚走过一个街角，膝盖就软的要跌倒在地。肾上腺素过去之后，心脏还在胸腔中疯

狂跳动。

（Lee Taeyong么？）

Donghyuck骑上自行车，用力踩下踏板。

******************

“这是本周的薪水。”咖啡店关门后，Taeil递给Donghyuck一个厚信封。“这周辛苦了，你做的很好。”

“谢谢。”Donghyuck有些心不在焉，手指在电脑键盘上跳跃。“哥，你知道Lee Taeyong这个人吗？”

“不知道。”Taeil摇头。“没听说过。”

“太好了。” Donghyuck叹气。“因为光在韩国地区就有7000多个Lee Taeyong。” 

“你为什么要找一个这样的人呢？”

“没什么。”Donghyuck合上电脑。“只是在哪里听到了这个名字，有些好奇。”

一连串急促的敲门声传来，Taeil脸上的表情由平静转为惊慌。“快！拿着钱离开这里！”

“等等！发生了什么……” Donghyuck还没得到回答，手上拿着电脑和装钱的背包，就被推出了厨房的后门。“哥，发生什么事了？”

“我忘记了一次打点，现在他们来要求补偿了。”

“我去报警。”

“Donghyuck，回家去。”

“哥……”

“走吧。”Taeil摸了摸Donghyuck的脸。“我可以应付，你现在快点离开。”

Donghyuck不知道还能做什么，只好绕过大楼去取自行车。骑车离开几步之后又停下来，在这里可以看到咖啡店。那些敲诈者正准备离开，手中拿着一沓钞票。Donghyuck生气的握住自行车把手，

那些钱可是咖啡店一周的全部收入。

其中一个男人一边大笑一边拍着Taeil，他是如此的孤单和沮丧，呆坐在椅子上，久久都没法起身，看着那些恶霸们离开店里。Donghyuck快速踩着自行车，手掌因为用力握着把手而传来热烫的感

觉，带起的风刮着他的脸。

他不仅是因为那些恶霸而感到生气。Taeil哥放弃抵抗或者是无力应付的事实也让他生气。更气的是自己什么也做不了，无助和无力感一阵阵袭来。Taeil是个好人，他不应该被这样对待。

在Donghyuck骑车回到住处时，他没有注意到有双眼睛正在远处注视着他。

******************

我是Jaemin：你可以等一下我们开车载你的，公交不舒服又拥挤。

HYUCK小男孩：谢了，现在没什么心情。

我是Jaemin：怎么了？一切都好吗？

最爱姆明：跟踪Mark的事怎么样了？

HYUCK小男孩：回答Jaemin，一切都很好只是我们感觉快要死了。Renjun的答案，大写划粗：我没有跟踪他。

最爱姆明：那你昨天做的叫什么？

HYUCK小男孩：我跟丢了。

JenoLee：在哪里，火星？

HYUCK小男孩：一切都很复杂。

我是Jaemin：Taeil哥那里，恶霸又来了吗？

HYUCK小男孩：是的，咖啡店的收入都被拿走了。Taeil哥好像也受伤了。

JenoLee：艹，真的太坑了。

HYUCK小男孩：我只能很生气，因为我和Taeil哥什么也做不了。一直这样的话，不仅我的兼职工作会没，Taril哥的咖啡店也要关闭。

最爱姆明：午餐时间见面详聊吧。

坐公交车去学校并不是最好的选择，但是现在Donghyuck没有心情和吵吵闹闹的朋友们混在一起。公交停在了校门前，学生们开始下车，Donghyuck在后面排队等着离开，但是轮到他的时候，门唰

的关上了。

“嘿，怎么回事……”

“小鬼，你哪里也不能去。”公交司机摘下帽子说道。Donghyuck觉得自己的血液瞬间凝固了。

（糟糕透顶。）

“你不是Mrs Shim。”

“当然不是。”司机发出嘲笑声。“坐下。”

“开门让我下车。”

“我说了，坐下。”

“你不能这样要求我，这是绑架行为。”

“是吗？”司机驾驶公交车在校门出口处来了个急转弯，Donghyuck失去了平衡，侧身摔倒在了座位上。

“绑架什么的还是专业人士来做比较好吧？”另一个男人出现在Donghyuck的身后，露出灿烂笑容展示他完美的牙齿。这个男人穿着灰色的外套，里面搭配黑色衬衫。他长得太帅了，老实说很难想象他

是一个帮派人士。Donghyuck被扔到了车尾处，浑身酸痛。

“你是谁？”

“我吗？！”Donghyuck厉声说道。“你他妈又是谁？又是哪个混蛋要绑架我？！”

“臭小子不要装傻。”那名司机脱下丑陋宽松的制服，露出里面的短衫和左二头肌上爬行的蛇纹身。从他的说话方式来看，Donghyuck觉得对方不是韩国人。“昨天你跟踪我们，还不知道我们是谁吗？”

（完蛋。）

“怎么可能，或许我们只是凑巧走一条路线？” Donghyuck抬头。“还请不要自欺欺人了，你们又不是什么重要人士。”

那两个人有些难以置信的对望了一眼，随后爆发出大笑声。Donghyuck觉得自己可能要吓尿了，但表面还是要沉着冷静。

“你觉得自己有点小聪明哈？上了大学的小子觉得任何事都可以作出明智选择。”夹克男站了起来（现在Donghyuck才意识到对方是多么的高），用双臂撑着两旁的椅背，将Donghyuck困在座位和窗

户之间。“说实话！猴子派你来的？”

“谁？”

“猴子。”

“谁？”

“猴！子！”夹克男大喊出声。“老天，你是聋子吗……”

“我没有聋！” Donghyuck揉了揉耳朵。“只是完全搞不明白为什么一只猿类动物会派我去监视你们！”

“所以你对猴子的情况一点都不了解？”

“我当然知道。它浑身皮毛，住在动物园，一有空就吃花生。这点和我的叔叔有点像。”

“听着，聪明的小混球。” Donghyuck向自己的右手边椅背看了一眼，一把刀正插在上面。“如果你还不好好回答我们的问题，那有人是要受些皮肉苦了。”

“你是要给我一刀吗？” Donghyuck翻了个白眼。“真是震惊，你也太小儿科了。你的枪呢？是弄丢了还是作为惩罚被你爸爸没收了？”

“这个小兔崽子……”

“住手！！”Donghyuck闭上的眼睛再次睁开时，就看到Mark正站在公交车的入口处，大力推开车门冲进来。“放开他。”

“别插手，Mark。”司机咆哮。

“他是无辜的。”

“昨天就是这个小混蛋跟踪了我们，他可能是那边派来盯梢的。”

“我可以为他的身份担保，他是我的室友。”

“没用。”

“哥，拜托了。”Mark把手放到司机的肩膀上。“放了他吧。”

他们两个琢磨了会，那名司机收回刀，另一个也朝后退了几步。

“这全是你的责任。”

“我会处理好的 。”

“这个小混球说……”司机用刀指着Donghyuck。

“Yuta哥，给我。”Mark赤手抓住刀，将刀折回去并还给了对方。“我来解决。”

原来那个司机叫Yuta，他的嘴里发出哼声，走到公交车的前部坐下。“Jaehyun哥。”Mark叫着另一位。身穿夹克的英俊男子叹着气后退，在他们身后几排的座位上坐下。当公交车的引擎传来正常运转

的声音时，Mark走到Donghyuck的身边蹲下。

“各位，NCT U大学到了。”Yuta大声宣布并打开了公交车的车门。“抱歉耽搁了一点时间。”

“去你的。” Donghyuck诅咒道。

“你还好吗？他们伤到你了吗？”Mark询问，但没有离开座位。

“没有。”Donghyuck摇了摇头。

“你不应该跟踪我的。”

“Taeyong知道了吗？”

Mark没有回答这个问题。可是脸上一瞬间的僵硬和轻微的慌张感已经说明了一切。

“我告诉过你，离得远远的。”

“所以呢，我没有听从这个指导意见，接下来你要怎么做，杀了我吗？”

“不。”Mark咬着嘴唇，收紧下巴。“你知道的太多了。”

“有吗？”Donghyuck皱眉。“我知道你是地下组织的一员，老板叫Taeyong，还有两个伙伴，一个是日本人，另一个帅气的过份。” Donghyuck打着手势。“我根本没有足够多的论据得出一个最终结

论。”

“Hyuck，如果你珍惜生活的话，就离这些远远的，不要把自己搞到陷入什么麻烦之中。”

“我惹到麻烦了，和你又有什么关系？”

“当然有关系！”Mark说。“就……”他放低了音量，像是担心被窃听一样。“我不想你受到伤害。”

Donghyuck朝左边转过脸，Mark的脸就在一英寸之外，再靠近一点点，他们的嘴唇就会接触到。Mark，英俊帅气的Mark，完美无瑕的皮肤、漂亮的眼睛和柔软的头发。他回想起了前几天晚上他们

分享过的那个吻，突然之间空气变得又热又黏。

Donghyuck伸出手去抚摸Mark的脸，Mark的眼睛紧紧盯着手的移动，额头慢慢抵上对方的额头。Mark觉得自己闻到了Donghyuck呼吸中散发出的薄荷味牙膏的气味。鼻尖触碰着鼻尖，嘴唇和皮肤

近在咫尺，Donghyuck脸上那些细小的绒毛他都可以感受到。将对方拖近一些，嘴唇慢慢的移动……

“你们两个搞定没？这辆公交车我还要拿去还。”Yuta呻吟着，靠在喇叭上。喇叭声让两个青年吓了一跳，几乎要跌出了座位。“Mrs Shim也许看上去无害，但是我可不想了解她形容自己是使锅大师的

具体含义。”

“总有一天，我会把所有的事情都解释给你听。”Mark护送Donghyuck下了公交。

“你不去上课吗？”

“晚些时候，我还有一些事要处理。”

“好吧。”Donghyuck点头。转身朝课室的方向走去。但是Mark在身后大力抓住了他的手臂，一个旋转他进入了Mark的怀抱中。Mark轻抚着他的头发然后吻了过来，身处强有力的怀抱，Donghyuck

觉得自己的腿渐渐变得无力起来。

“关于这个吻我不需要再找什么借口。”Mark在他们分开的时候说道。“我只是很想很想吻你。”

Donghyuck看着Mark上了公交车，Yuta看了看他们两个，然后发动了车子。Donghyuck转身面对着校园里的大楼，路过的人看着他，疑惑刚刚目睹的一切。Mark的吻像燃烧的小火焰一样还留存在

他的嘴唇上，心脏快速跳动的感觉，高温让他的脸颊变热，微笑不自觉的爬上了他的脸。


End file.
